Rhino (Ultimate Spider-Man)
Rhino appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series, initially voiced by Max Mittelman and by Daryl Sabara as both Alex O'Hirn and Rhino later on. In contrast to previous iterations, this version of Alex O'Hirn is a teenager. Introduced in his self-titled episode "The Rhino", he is shown bullied by Flash Thompson and has been drinking a vial of rhinoceros serum that he stole from Oscorp to transform into a humanoid rhinoceros. Spider-Man and Power Man encounter Rhino at the burning Oscorp building and end up rammed into a tree by Rhino, making off with some exotic animal-related chemicals. Spider-Man and Power Man later stakeout another Oscorp building and find Rhino charging towards an Oscorp train. Spider-Man and Power Man fight Rhino with the resulting fight causing Rhino to gash Power Man's leg. As Rhino charges towards Spider-Man, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives causing Rhino to retreat with his 'medicines'. The next day, Peter Parker discovers that Rhino is Alex after seeing him with the chemicals that transforms him into Rhino. Spider-Man fights Rhino to keep him from attacking Flash while trying to reason with him to no avail. At Flash's house near a gas station, Spider-Man tries to protect as Rhino charges at Flash, informing Flash that Rhino is actually Alex. Eventually, Rhino was able to regress back to normal due to Spider-Man and Power Man's efforts. As Alex is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., Flash apologizes to Alex for the mistreatment. In "The Sinister Six", Rhino appears as a member of Doctor Octopus's Sinister Six along with a mind-controlled Lizard, Electro, Kraven the Hunter and Beetle. He joins in exchange for the promise of more the Rhino formula. In "Return of the Sinister Six", Rhino is sprung out of Ryker's Island and is equipped with a tank-like armor. With the Sinister Six armored and reassembled with Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven, Lizard and Scorpion, Rhino once again fight Spider-Man and then Power Man. He also assists in the Sinister Six's assault on Iron Patriot. During the chaos, Rhino ends up defeated as Spider-Man defeats the other Sinister Six members. In "Rampaging Rhino", Dr. Connors reveals that Rhino is unable to become Alex again after running an analysis. Rhino continues his old rivalry with Agent Venom when Rhino escapes from the Tri-Carrier. With help from theHulk and the Iron Spider Hulkbuster armor, Spider-Man temporary subdues Rhino in a tunnel after a long destructive fight across the city. Upon making it to Queens, Rhino is unable to have the courage to go into his house and turns himself over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. With Hulk's help, Spider-Man persuades Nick Fury to let Rhino be a student at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy albeit only if Spider-Man responsible for Rhino's actions. Rhino continues to make appearances in further episodes (such as "Ant-Man", "Attack of the Synthezoids", "The Revenge of Arnim Zola" 1 & 2 and "Contest of Champions" 4). In "Lizards", Rhino is believed to be Doctor Octopus's spy for Doctor Octopus and was the one to inject Dr. Connors with the Lizard serum and escapes with Doctor Octopus with Agent Venom. The episode "Double Agent Venom" revealed that Rhino works with Doctor Octopus so that he can restored to Alex. When Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider arrived to free Flash when separated from the Venom symbiote, Rhino buys them time to escape. After Spider-Man's group escapes, Doctor Octopus plans to 'cure' Rhino of his loyalty problem. In "The New Sinister 6" Part 1, Rhino appears as a now brainwashed member of the HYDRA-backed Sinister Six alongside Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven, Green Goblin and Hydro-Man. During an assault on the Triskelion, Rhino regains a bit of his consciousness despite being made obedient to Doctor Octopus as he warns Spider-Man that someone else was the spy. He was subdued by Squirrel Girl's squirrels and being taken to find a cure from Doctor Octopus' brainwashing on Rhino. In the two-part episode "Graduation Day," Rhino fights the Web Warriors at the boathouse until he is subdued when Spider-Man knocked him into the water where Doctor Octopus was hiding. After busting out of his cell, Rhino joins Doctor Octopus' Superior Sinister Six. In the battle at Oscorp, Spider-Man used Doctor Octopus' antidote darts to regress Rhino back to Alex O'Hirn. He and Adrian Toomes help to defeat Kraven the Hunter. In the end, Alex retakes S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Category:Spiderman monsters Category:Marvel monsters Category:Rhinos Category:Perissodactyl monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Super-Villains Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters